Lumoise City Lights
by oddball101
Summary: A young girl starts her journey in the Kalos Region, learning about more than just Pokemon along the way. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, any trademarks, games, etc. are owned by Nintendo. But I wish I did!


Chapter One

The young girl sat in her bedroom, watching gourmet cooking shows as she studied her Pokedex. Though technically not hers, Amiee had printed out the pages of information from her mother's Pokedex and had been studying them since she was a little girl. It was her dream to fill the Pokedex on her journey to become a Pokémon master. Her mother had completed the National Pokedex during her travels through the Hoenn region, but the loss of one of her Pokémon had cut her dream short. The death of her Mightenyena stalled her Pokémon league challenge, and Amy Watson dedicated herself to Pokémon breeding instead. There, in breeding school, Amy met Stuart, her stepfather, and she and Stuart opened a grooming salon in Lumoise City. Amiee hated Stuart, and Lumoise City, and felt that her mother had given up her dream of becoming a Pokémon Champion too quickly. But because no one listened to her, her opinions were hers alone. So she would complete her mother's dream, on her own, and become not only the Kalos Region Champion, but a Pokémon Master.

"Amiee?" a voice called from downstairs. "Where are you?"

Amiee groaned as her mother's footsteps came closer, eventually reaching her bedroom door. Her mother stood in the doorway, her head just underneath the doorframe. Though she was tall, her mother's personality masked her height; people often forgot how tall she was because of how child-like and insecure she acted. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Amiee just nodded, waiting for her mother to leave. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes mom." She groaned, hoping her mother would take the hint. "Are you sure? You spend so much time studying. It's okay to take a break."

"Mom, stop." Amiee snapped, and immediately regretted it. Her mother's face fell, and she reminded her of a kicked puppy, albeit a rather large one. "It's okay. Everything is ready to go. I'm all set."

"What are you doing?" Her mom asked gesturing to the pages spread out on the bed. Amiee sighed, and steeled herself to explain, again, what she was doing. "I'm adding the fairy type to the Pokedex…"

"The Pokedex you'll receive tomorrow does that automatically…"

"Yes, but now I have all the entries in advance."

"Instead of doing all that work, why don't you just wait? The Pokedex is updated with the most recent…"

"My notes are in this Pokedex." Amiee was tired of trying to explain herself. Stuart constantly questioned her dreams and motives. Having bowed out of the Pokémon League even earlier than her mother, with only four badges, she didn't quite value his opinion as much as she could. Taking advanced classes at the Pokémon School, constantly studying; instead of praising her dedication he tried to undermine her plans. Amiee was not only attempting to beat the Pokémon League, but she was an EV/IV trainer. EV and IV trainers were required to create multiple teams; one for normal battles, the other for EV/IV battles. To enter the Pokémon League at an EV/IV level, trainers had to earn at least four badges in EV/IV battles. Gym leaders had two teams as well, but it was rare that challengers appeared requesting an EV/IV battle. While EV/IV training was not a new practice, the Kalos Region was the only region that recognized it as a separate challenge in the Pokémon League.

"You don't have to do this," Amiee's mother began, "you can stay home for one more year."

"Mom," Amiee said "I'm ready. You know that."

"I know. I know." Her mother sighed. "I just don't know if I am."

"Josh will still be here." Amiee attempted to reassure her mother. Joshua, her older brother, had completed the Kalos Gym Challenge, but had yet to beat the Pokémon League. He was 21, and three years ago had decided on a career as a Pokémon photographer. When not taking picture, Josh worked for Lumoise taxi services. He loved to travel, and had taken trips to the Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions during his time at the Pokémon University. But now he was home, allowing Amiee to begin her own journey in the Pokémon world. Stuart was always working, and Amiee knew her mother would appreciate Josh's company.

"We can have breakfast together." Amiee's mother said. "Stuart and I are going out tonight to celebrate the merger." Recently her mother's company had been bought out by a franchise, but in return for consolidating with the corporation, Amy Bouliouse got to manufacture her own line of grooming products, the highlight of her grooming salon. Lysandre, the richest man in Kalos, was the owner of the franchise, and had come to their house in person to offer her mother the deal. He was currently staying with Professor Sycamore, something that made Amiee slightly nervous.

Her mother watched her study for a moment, then left. Amiee waited for her to leave before gathering her papers together. Grabbing her backpack from underneath her desk, Amiee turned off her TV and shoved her makeshift Pokedex in the bag. Then she raced downstairs and out the front door.

 **Author's Notes** : I hope you guys like it. There's going to be a few things from the games I incorporate into the story, like EV and IV training, and the Super Training and Pokémon Amie. Just leave your reviews and I'll try to update as soon as possible, hopefully once a week!


End file.
